


Accident

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Esme's Gandrew Week [4]
Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gandrew Week (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Thought I'd give y'all a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: "I cannot believe you did this!""It was an accident."Gandrew Week Day Four: Accident
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts, Ryland Adams/Shane Dawson
Series: Esme's Gandrew Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729960
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Gandrew Week 2020





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!! :)

Garrett rushed in Shane's house, panting. He didn't know when was the last time he had run in the entirety of his life.  
Ryland calling him was already weird enough, but his sobbing voice had not helped to comfort the painful anxiety rising in his chest.

What he saw in Shane's living room, though, was definitely not what he expected.

"I can't believe you did this!" Ryland was yelling, his eyes bloodshot.  
Garrett's heart jumped, what was happening here?

"It was an accident!" He heard Andrew fight back.

"Andrew?" He timidly asked, causing the redhead to notice his arrival.

"Garrett?"

"Why is Garrett here?" Shane asked Ryland.

"I called him!"

"What's happening? Did someone die?" Garrett was still terrified.

"No, but someone will, right now!" Ryland bit back, causing Garrett to roll his eyes.

"Can you at least explain why you're so angry?"

"Andrew kissed Shane!"

Silence.  
Confusion.  
Pain.  
Regret.

Garrett looked at Andrew with his mouth open, and his eyes screamed disappointment.

"That's not exactly how it went-" Shane started to explain.

But Garrett didn't even pay attention to what he was saying. He wanted to listen to one person only. The only person he was truly hurt by.

"Andrew?" 

"I swear it's not what it sounds like!"

"Then what is it, Andrew?" Garrett's heart might as well been shattered at that point.

"We were drunk," Shane interrupted.

"That doesn't excuse you!" Ryland yelled at him.

"I didn't ask you. I asked Andrew," Garrett retorted. Venom in each syllable.

"Garrett, please." Andrew stepped closer.

"I'm leaving." 

"No, no, no, Garrett! Baby, wait." Andrew ran after him, grabbing his hand.

"Baby?" Was the last thing Garrett heard from the house, before walking outside, with a desperate Andrew behind him.

"Garrett, where are you going? Let me explain." Hand still firmly on Garrett's strong arm. Clinging to the fabric of his shirt like his life depended on it.

"You kissed him!" 

"I didn't want to!"

"What do you mean you didn't want to?"

"I-it's kind of embarrassing..."

"Oh, so now you care more about embarrassing yourself than explaining?" Garrett couldn't believe him.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. Let me explain."

"I'm listening." Garrett crossed his arms, his voice stern. He was pissed, and he wanted Andrew to know.

"I asked him to help me out because I really wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Shh, let me finish."

"Oh no, don't you shush me, I am the one who's supposed to be angry!" Garrett exclaimed, furrowing his brows. _The audacity._

"I swear once you know why we kissed you're gonna laugh." Andrew gave him a small tentative smile.

"Will I?" Garrett glared at him.

"I promise, baby." 

Garrett almost smiled at the pet name. Almost. Because he immediately slapped himself in his mind. He was supposed to be angry.  
"You haven't told me what you wanted to ask, yet."

Garrett saw Andrew turn a pretty shade of pink, a shade that matched the pretty flowers growing in his garden, which Andrew had chosen for him.  
_Focus, Garrett. You're supposed to be mad!_

"This is embarrassing-" Andrew's complexion now matched his plaid shirt.

_Don't let your tomato boy distract you, Garrett. You. Are. Mad._

"Ok, so basically - and mind you, we were drunk - Shane asked me about our sex life." 

"Sex life? What sex life?" Garrett scoffed.  
Andrew needed time, and Garrett was willing to give him as much of it as he needed. Even if it meant a lifetime without sex. He would sadly accept, for his pretty boy. 

"Exactly... so I told him we didn't have one, and he laughed at me, and I tried to defend myself, but frankly I am undefendable. Then, I asked him for tips on how to be confident enough to ask you to... But then we started pretending the whole process of asking, and I think I got into it a bit too much..." 

"So you kissed my best friend because you were convinced it was me?" Garrett raised both of his eyebrows, desperately trying not to laugh out loud. 

"Maybe...? But, I swear, as soon as I realized I pulled away!" 

"God, I can't even be mad at you, you're so adorable." 

"Am not." Andrew bit his bottom lip, glad Garrett wasn't mad at him. 

"Yes, you are. But we need to get you an appointment at the oculist." 

"Or we could be blind together," Andrew joked, wrapping his arms around his neck leaning to kiss his boyfriend, who quickly pulled away. 

"No ew, wash your face before you kiss me. There's still Shane traces there." He laughed. 

"Ok shut up. First of all, you dated Shane! And it was just a peck after all. Hey, come here!" 

"No!" Garrett laughed as he jogged away. 

Andrew ended up running after Garrett and finally kissing him, as soon as he caught him. Not like he had tried too hard to get away.  
They ended up giggling together, staring lovingly at each other's eyes. 

"See? I told you you were gonna laugh." 

"Fair enough. So you wanna have sex, huh?" 

"Don't make this more embarrassing, we can talk about this later, but now, can you talk to Ryland? He doesn't want to listen to me, or speak to me, at all." 

"Fine. Why is he so mad, anyway?" 

"He doesn't know we're together, yet..." Andrew looked down at his hands. 

"What?" 

"Sorry, I didn't feel comfortable telling anyone else except Shane..." 

"No, it's okay! It's just that I didn't expect Ryland to lose his shit over this, or Shane to keep a secret." 

The two of them walked towards Shane and Ryland's living room once again, only to find out their friends on the couch, tangled to each other, Ryland resting his head on Shane's chest and his arms wrapped around his torso. 

"Oh," Garrett simply exclaimed. 

"Am I forgiven?" Andrew tentatively asked Ryland, who gave him a thumbs-up, not bothering to open his eyes. 

"I guess that's a yes," Garrett turned to look at his boyfriend, "So... about that sex thing you mentioned earlier?" 

" _Garrett!_ " 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be very different, but i wanted to give you guys a break, i'll get back to what i originally wanted to do in falling... you'll see :)


End file.
